


Getting Over It

by KingKay



Series: My Drarry Drabbles [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Daydreaming, Dirty Thoughts, Domestic, Established Relationship, Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: A shopping trip turns into an argument that is finished with a kiss.





	Getting Over It

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Draco: *At the supermarket, picking apples*
> 
> Harry: I’m pretty sure they’re too ripe, babe.
> 
> Draco: I THINK I CAN TELL THE WRONG SORT FOR MYSELF THANKS.
> 
> Harry: ………..
> 
> Harry: That was 15 years ago, fucking get over it.

Harry watched as Draco picked up another apple, the sixth one in as many minutes and let out a sigh of boredom. Doing the food shop has never been an enjoyable experience, but with Draco the necessary chore became tedious.

_How long does it take someone to pick a bloody apple for Christ sake_, Harry wondered as he glanced around at the other blank-faced shoppers.

Shifting his feet he moved the shopping basket from one hand to the other and flexed his stiff fingers before he began to tap them against his leg. Staring once more at his fiancé Harry tilted his head to the side and appreciated how Draco’s thin t-shirt sculpted to his body. The soft fabric clung to his lean frame displaying it perfectly and the dark blue colour contrasted nicely with his fair skin, drawing Harry’s gaze to v of his collar where he could just make out the faded outline of an old love bite.

He had been planning to refresh that mark this morning, but Draco had derailed that plan by rushing him out of bed to restock the cupboards. With little else to distract him and aware they would probably be here for a while Harry allowed his mind to drift into fantasy.

_ Stepping forward Harry hooks a finger in the belt loop of Draco’s skinny jeans and tugs him back, his firm arse pressing against Harry’s stirring cock. Smiling Harry presses a kiss to Draco’s neck as he gasps in surprise, the soft exhalation of breath a turn on as it is often a prelude to the quiet whimpers that escape Draco’s throat as Harry takes him apart._

_ Draco leans on Harry as his head tilts back to bare his throat more and he flashes a devilish grin before he shifts his hips and grinds onto Harry’s hardening cock. The action creating a surge of lust, the need to get rid of the barriers stopping their skin from meeting and Harry’s cock from resting between Draco’s arse cheeks where it wants to be. _

_Slipping his hand under the tight t-shirt, Harry brushes his fingertips over Draco’s nipple, the nub stiffening at the titillating touch until he pinches it. Draco gasps at the spark of unexpected pain, his heart racing and his face flush with arousal. Letting out a moan Harry’s hand moves to Draco’s zipper preparing to…_

"What do you think?"

The question pulled Harry back to the present where they were still stood a few feet apart in the fruit section of Tesco with Draco holding up an apple in each hand for inspection. Taking a deep breath, Harry tried to slow down his racing heart and lifted the basket before him to hide the evidence of his daydream that was making his trousers very uncomfortable.

"I'm pretty sure they’re a bit too ripe, babe," Harry said with only the briefest of looks at the fruit. His eyes drifting lower to the front of Draco’s jeans and all the things he would rather be doing right now, indeed nothing that required apples, unless they were referring to flavoured lube.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort of myself, thank you very much!" Draco snapped before dropping the apple into the basket hanging from Harry's hand and storming off in a huff.

Harry blinked at Draco’s retreating back, thrown by the sudden sharp tone before he frowned as what Draco had said rang a bell. His muscles tensing with anger he kicked himself into gear and chased after Draco. He managed to reach Draco quickly but resisted the desire to grab hold of him and force him to stop; even angry Harry wasn’t that stupid to get physical. Instead he threw his arms out in irritation, the basket still hanging from one and almost knocking into a shelf.

"That was fifteen years ago, will you just let it go already," he griped, feeling bitter that Draco would bring that up after all these years. He thought they had moved past all that crap when they became friends otherwise they wouldn’t currently be planning a wedding.

Draco responded by letting out a huffed breath as he sped up his steps, his hips swaying with each one. Unable to help himself, Harry’s eyes drifted lower to watch the tantalising sight that brought back to his mind the daydream he had been entertaining only a few minutes ago.

"Um, listen, babes. Can't we talk about this, please," Harry said in a much softer tone as his annoyance was replaced with the desire to hold Draco in his arms and steal a kiss that would make them both forget this pointless argument.

Rising his eyes, Harry caught Draco glancing back at him with a smirk before he faced forward again and continued to sashay away. It was clear now that Draco’s outrage had been fake and his actions afterwards were a deliberate taunt to tease him.

_ Challenge accepted_, Harry thought as a grin stretched his lips, and he abandoned their basket on the floor. Racing forward he scooped Draco up in his arms causing him to let out a yelp of protest which Harry happily ignored. With Draco being carried bridal style, Harry headed towards the exit to find a secluded alley where they could disapparate. They could always come back for the shopping or even order something in, but that would have to be later, much later, Harry thought with delight as he planned what he would do to his cheeky fiancé when they got home.

He tightened his grip as Draco struggled to get free and hissed threats at him for his embarrassing conduct. However, the flush on his face screamed arousal more than anger, and they both knew it. Leaning down, Harry sealed Draco mouth with his, using his tongue to silence the others and cutting off any more chances for Draco to get sassy. Pulling back Harry smiled down at Draco’s glazed look and aware that it wouldn’t last he hurried to get them into a bed as soon as possible.


End file.
